


Attempt Number Three

by ReiyaAkashiya



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Bokuto Koutarou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, KurooTsukki & IwaOi are mentioned, M/M, Omega Akaashi Keiji, Omegaverse, Pregnancy, attempt at fluff, pregnancy announcement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 22:26:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12616888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReiyaAkashiya/pseuds/ReiyaAkashiya
Summary: Keiji tries to tell Koutarou thrice and he gets it on the third time.





	Attempt Number Three

Keiji is certain that giving surprises is not his thing. 

He is not fond of elaborating his gift for his loved. Sure, it is his mate’s thing. Koutarou loves the idea of giving such flamboyant surprises for Keiji. For Keiji, it was really embarrassing to receive a flashy owl stuffed toy in the center of a crowded mall. It was when Koutarou first asked him to be his boyfriend. Another time was when he proposes at an after-game press conference. That was the championship game of the Asian tournament when Koutarou asked Keiji to be his other half. He almost fainted in the audience that time because of the large number of foreign and non-foreign media in the conference hall.

Keiji smiled to himself as he adjusted himself on the sofa. Thinking about those memories makes him giddy and his heart flutter. Koutarou might be loud and a real chatterbox but he is the love of his life and he cannot live without him. 

Now comes his current dilemma. 

His dilemma on how we would surprise his husband that there will be an addition to their family. He thought that he wanted to give back to Koutarou on the surprises and gifts he received during his birthdays, Christmas and their anniversary. Simply telling him that he is pregnant might ruin the fun. 

“But Bokuto-san is not really the brightest person I know,” he remembers how Tsukishima deadpanned at him. He was the first one Keiji told, after finding out. The blond omega also recently discovered his pregnancy a month ago, and told his boyfriend, aka. fiancé, a week after. The media were at a buzz again because another member of the national volleyball team is having a child. Oikawa-Iwaizumi Tooru beat them at announcing his pregnancy on his Instagram post of his first sonogram seven months ago. His followers knew before Iwa-chan who cluelessly started to receive congratulatory messages from his friends and family. That night, he had to smack Tooru lightly on his head before smacking their lips together.

Back to Keiji, he will try different ways to tell Koutarou, hoping he will get them. He remembers the proud look Koutarou had when Kuroo called him to tell Tsukki is pregnant. Keiji didn’t miss the slight jealousy from his mate. They had been married for two years and still haven’t produced pups yet Kuroo and Tsukki were still in the process of arranging their wedding. 

\--

The first thing he did was to buy a bunch of books for pregnancy care, guide to childbirth, and others. He placed them on the coffee table in their living room.   
When Koutarou comes home and snuggled to Keiji after a tiring practice, he took a notice of the books. 

“Koutarou-san, you’re sweaty, please change your clothes first,” Keiji said as he tries to move him away.

Koutarou pouted, “I just took a shower, Akaasheee- oh,” he untangles himself from his omega. “You got a gift for Kuroo already? He he, you’re really smart, Keiji! But his birthday isn’t for another two weeks!” He waves the book ‘Dummy’s Guide to Fatherhood’.

 

Attempt number one: Fail

\--

It is a weekend and it is their monthly grocery shopping for supplies, basic necessity usually and other food items. They are not in the vegetable section and Koutarou has a hard time looking for the items on the list Keiji gave him. 

“Baby carrots? Where are baby carrots?” Koutarou frantically searches the aisle looking for the said vegetable. “Do they also have baby potatoes and baby corn, Akaashi?!?!”   
Keiji sighs, maybe his second attempt will not work. He will not push through with the bun in the oven idea. “I don’t they have them, Koutarou-san. Let’s just skip those items out.” 

“Okay!” Koutarou makes his way beside Keiji to push the cart. “Why do you need them anyway?” 

“Oh, um, I found a recipe online. I ought to try it, so maybe next time,” he gives his husband a small smile. 

 

Attempt number two: Another fail

\--

In his third attempt, if Koutarou will not get it, he will just tell him straight ward. 

He put a wrapped box on their bed so Koutarou would easily see it immediately after coming home. 

It is past after seven when Koutarou come back, exhausted from training. Keiji was in the dining setting up the table when he heard noise from the doorway. He walks towards his husband to give him a kiss and hug. “I’m back, Keiji.” Oh God, he loves it when Koutarou calls his name in that tired, husky voice. “Welcome home, Koutarou-san,” he lets out a small grunt after he was squeezed by the alpha for a second. “Check out the bedroom while I finish setting up for dinner, okay?” 

Koutarou nods and proceeds to their bedroom where he sees the wrapped gift. He changed his shirt first before turning his attention on the item on the bed.

“You can open it,” Keiji walks from the doorway and sits on their bed. 

“Ohoho, I’m getting excited, Akaashi!” He giddily tears the wrapper and opens the box. “A shirt!” He grins as he holds up the t-shirt and reads the print in bold English world. 

“World’s… Best.. Volleyball Dad!” He tumbles upon pronouncing the world. Keiji chuckled slightly. 

“What does this mean, Akaashi?” He asks, having an idea what the words mean. “Is this another gift for Kuroo?” He frowns at the mention of his soon-to-be-father best friend. 

“So, you’re really jealous of Kuroo-san, Koutarou-san,” Keiji gives him a small smile and reaches his mate’s hands to cover them with his. “They’re yours.” 

Koutarou is clearly speechless. “W-what do you mean?” 

“You’re going to be a father,” Keiji lets a single tear break out. 

Koutarou lets out a surprised gasp and shrieks. “AKAAAAAASHEEEEEE!!!!” He stands and picks Keiji up until his face is in line with Keiji’s stomach and he kisses it. He eventually puts him down, earning a slap on his arm. “That was dangerous, Koutarou-san.” 

But Koutarou is all smile and grin. “I’m so happy, Keiji!!!!” 

Keiji reaches for the box where another pair of shirts for him and their future baby is stored. He took out something from underneath the shirts and hands it to Koutarou. He stares at the first sonogram Keiji took which is on his hand. “Oh my goodness,” Koutarou breathes and pulled Keiji in a hug. “Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God. It’s real.” Keiji can hear the tears pouring out of his alpha’s face and a choked sob. 

“Why are you the one crying, Koutarou-san?” He laughs and pats his back. “You big baby. Make sure you take care of us from now on.” Koutarou continues to try not to wet Keiji’s shoulder with his tears and snot. They stay in that position for a good few minutes of silence. 

“Would you like a baby girl or a baby boy?”

“I’m hoping it’s a boy, Keiji. But otherwise, I will still love him or her and you.” 

“I love you.”

“You too.” 

 

~ FIN

**Author's Note:**

> The idea been on my mind for days, wrote down but turns out /near/ on what I wanted. Thank you for tolerating my writing style and grammar.   
> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
